


Day Three: First Time

by radicallyred



Series: 30 Days of NSFW Challenge- Stony [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Days of NSFW, Bottom Steve Rogers, Day 3, First Time, M/M, Smut, Stony - Freeform, Top Tony Stark, steve rogers - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicallyred/pseuds/radicallyred
Summary: hiiii this is probably littered with mistakes/not how it will end up being. Its complete but I work all day, like won't be home until 10pm, so its up and ill edit it later.thanks so much for all the support, love you guys!!





	Day Three: First Time

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii this is probably littered with mistakes/not how it will end up being. Its complete but I work all day, like won't be home until 10pm, so its up and ill edit it later. 
> 
> thanks so much for all the support, love you guys!!

“You’re sure? I mean, you’re really sure about this?” Tony asks Steve, rubbing the super-soldier’s hip soothingly. Steve’s eyes, an icy blue, bore into Tony’s as he nods. The look on his face is so sincere, so genuine it’s hard for Tony not to believe him. 

“I have been waiting seventy years for this, Tony.” Steve says gripping his biceps. “I have never been more sure about anything.” Tony nods, dips his head to kiss Steve softly. 

“And you’ll tell me if you need me to stop?” Tony asks, rubbing his hand softly against Steve’s pectorals. Steve gravitates to his touch and nods his head.

“I will.” Steve says nodding, looking too damn sexy for his own right. Tony bites his lip and sighs.

“I’m serious, Steve. Yell at me, pinch me, punch me in the mouth if you need to.” Tony chides, though he’s only half-kidding. Steve takes Tony’s face in his hands and kisses him quiet. 

“I promise.” So Tony slicks up his finger and rubs it gently over Steve’s tight ring of muscle. He does this for a few minutes until he feels he is relaxed enough for more. Gently, more gentle than he has ever been with anything, he pushes his finger in, up to the knuckle. Steve’s face scrunches up and he holds his breath, but he doesn’t say anything. 

“Doing so well, baby.” Tony says as he begins to move his finger. “Just keep breathing for me.” Steve lets out a breathy moan as Tony brushes his prostate with the tip of his finger and his eyes open, significantly darker than they were just moments before. 

“My gosh,” Steve gasps. “Tony. More. Need, I need more.” So Tony obliges, slicks his fingers up again and pushes in with two now. The process repeats once more before Steve’s cock, wet and leaking against his abs, jumps. 

“Are you ready, baby?” Steve nods wildly, clutching at any part of Tony that he can. Tony has the condom on and his cock slicked with lube and lines himself up to Steve. He slides in smoothly and both men let out deep moans. 

“Just—hang on a second. God, Tony, you’re so _big._ ” Steve moans, clenches around him for emphasis. Tony groans, dropping his head to Steve’s chest. 

“I’m nothing compared to you, slugger.” Tony says stroking Steve’s cock to prove his point, but also in hopes to distract him from the pain. “You’ve got a damn weapon in your pants, baby.” Tony says against his lips. 

“‘M ready,” Steve moans. “Please move.” Tony obliges and pulls back before thrusting back in. He establishes a pace, not too fast but not too slow, either. It feels so good, he thinks, being with a man is different. Sure, there were a few nights in college where he’d been with guys but he’d never fucked them. They always fucked him, or sucked his cock or stroked him off in the bathroom at clubs. Regardless, Steve felt good. Steve Rogers was, dare he say it, the best he’s ever had. 

“So good Steve. So good for me.” Steve’s face is bright red and his mouth is permanently open, moaning and whimpering every so often. 

“Feels so good. Thank you, Tony, thank you.” And Tony’s hips stutter mid thrust because, holy fucking shit, Steve just thanked him. It was hotter than he’s sure it was meant to be. He doesn’t say anything, just drops messy kisses to Steve’s body, his lips, his jaw, his neck. He wraps a hand around Steve’s cock because it’s red and angry, leaking precome onto his stomach and pumps him in time with his thrusts. 

“Don’t gotta thank me,” Tony huffs, breath picking up. Steve groans and bucks up into Tony’s grip, effectively doing other things to where they’re connected. “You doin’ okay?” Tony asks, nearly moans, picking up the rhythm of his thrusts again, 

“Uh-huh.” Steve hums. “Feels good. So good. You’re so hot.” Steve babbles. Tony kisses him sloppily and slips him some tongue, licking hotly into his mouth. “Touch me.” He begs. Tony would usually give some snarky response but Steve looks so wrecked that he has to agree. He reaches down and palms his cock, rolling it against his stomach in time with his thrusts.

Tony feels heat in his lower belly and groans, dropping his head against Steve’s shoulder. He speeds up and grips Steve’s hips for leverage. 

“God, Steve,” Tony moans. “You’re too much, I’m not gonna last.” Steve clenches around him as if to get Tony closer to the brink of orgasm. 

“Want you to,” Steve shudders as Tony hits his prostate. “Oh, God, Tony. Keep-- _there._ Right there.” Tony digs his head into Steve’s neck and slams his hips, thrusting hard and fast. Steve lets out a strangled cry and comes, hot spurts of come splashing onto his belly. Tony fucks him through it, heightening Steve’s pleasure as well as chasing his own. Tony comes, a deep moan falling out of his mouth. 

Tony pulls out and ties the condom before tossing it into the bin next to the bed. He falls against his chest, panting heavily. They’re silent as they come down, unil Steve breaks the silence. 

“Wow.” He huffs, breath fanning against his cheek. “I get it now, what the fuss is about.” Tony chuckles and kisses his neck. 

“So that was good for you?” He asks. Steve nods, making the most sincere eye contact Tony thinks he’s ever seen. 

“Very good for me. It’s you, Tony. Anything with you is good.” Tony blushes and hides his face into Steve’s shoulder. “And you, though? It was okay?” Tony picks his head up and stares at him. 

“Steve, I haven’t come that hard since I was a teenager. It was some of the best sex I’ve ever had.” He answers truthfully. Steve flexes his pecs and Tony laughs as he’s engulfed in his man’s embrace. 

“Give me like, twenty minutes, and we can go for round two in the shower.” Tony laughs. Steve growls and holds him tighter. 

“I’m keeping time.”


End file.
